Calor humano
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Habían pasado dos años desde que Rivaille le dejó entrar a su habitación después de medianoche, y aquella era la tercera vez que le había dejado quedarse a dormir, por eso fue inevitable para Eren concederse ciertas licencias. Ya asumiría las consecuencias después. BL.


Esta viñeta no tiene mucho, es lo que ocurre cuando se ha acabado el café en casa, estás muerta de sueño y entiendes la clase de francés a medias mientras la otra mitad de tu cerebro sigue dormida. Esa mitad ha sido la que ha creado esta viñeta, no yo. No me culpéis, culpad a Hayime-sensei que ha creado el universo de Shingeki.

Bien, tengo sueño y no sé lo que digo ya. Por alguna razón que no entiendo, hay que poner el número de palabras de las viñetas y de los drabbles. Si alguien sabe por qué, que me lo diga.

_Número de palabras: 791._

Bien, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**~Calor humano~**

**Rivaille x Eren**

Ya había dejado de contar las veces que se había pegado en su espalda, pero aquella ocasión no se contuvo y utilizó el típico método del codo en el estómago. Nunca fallaba.

Ni se inmutó cuando le escuchó gimotear a su espalda. Hacía al menos cuarenta grados en la habitación ya que Rivaille siempre se ocupaba de que la chimenea estuviera a punto para que ardiera durante toda la noche. Él odiaba el frío y desde que había salido de la calle se juró que, cuando fuera posible, nunca volvería a quedarse congelado en medio de la nada luchando, con una hogaza de pan en la mano, por seguir respirando a pesar de que los pulmones se helaban cada vez que cogía aire. Por ahora, lo había cumplido.

—Rivaille… —gimió Eren intentando volver a acercarse, llevándose, cómo no, un nuevo golpe.

—Eres un puto horno. —Hay que joderse, encima que le dejaba quedarse a dormir se quejaba.

—Pues apaga la chimenea y ya no te daré tanto calor.

—Ni hablar, hace demasiado frío fuera —replicó tratando de alejarse nuevamente. Sabía que estaba empezando a ser algo irracional pero llevaba al menos cinco minutos con aquel jueguecito y ya se estaba cansando de la insistencia del mocoso—. Duérmete de una jodida vez.

Por fin, Eren pareció comprender lo que quería decirle y cerró la boca. Ya era hora. Poco después, Rivaille bajó la guardia y cayó rendido en las brumas del sueño.

Al despertar, mucho más temprano de lo habitual, se dio cuenta de un mínimo de tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

Primero, que Eren lo abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda como si le fuera la vida en ello y que respiraba muy cerca de su nuca provocándole unas agradables cosquillas.

Segundo, que él extrañamente correspondía su abrazo entrelazando los dedos con los suyos a la altura del pecho sintiendo así los latidos de su corazón y, por lo que se veía, no tenía suficiente con eso porque había enredado sus piernas con las de él.

Tercero, y lo más importante, que la chimenea estaba apagada y que era demasiado pronto como para que los troncos se hubieran consumido tan rápido.

Se giró para confirmar lo que ya sabía y puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio la sombra de ceniza en su mejilla. Contrajo los labios para no sonreír y dijo su nombre en voz baja. Como siempre, Eren despertó de inmediato abriendo sus grandes ojos de color verdoso a la espera de recibir instrucciones. Desde luego era como un perrito.

—Has apagado la chimenea —le espetó Rivaille frunciendo el ceño.

Eren negó varias veces con la cabeza dispuesto a defender su honor si hacía falta. Pero Rivaille le acarició la mejilla y le enseñó la prueba de su delito, dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente al final.

—Si pretendes engañarme deberías estar más atento, mocoso.

—De acuerdo, lo tendré presente para la próxima —comentó Eren sonriendo y acercándose a su oído—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Va a castigarme… Capitán?

Esa vez Rivaille no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al sentir sus dientes empezando a mordisquearle y las manos navegando por su espalda, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar de nuevo.

—Quizá mañana, ahora quiero dormir. —Al final tuvo que volver a golpearle para que no se acercara más a su cuello. Maldita sea, había descubierto que era su punto débil demasiado pronto—. Te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas.

—Llevamos juntos mucho tiempo como para tenerte miedo ahora.

—Creo que te prefería cuando eras un crío asustado con la idea de acostarte conmigo —comentó Rivaille sin querer entrar en el tema de "no estamos juntos". Llevaba mucho tiempo hacérselo entender y al final siempre volvían a lo mismo. Era mejor obviarlo y dejar que él se diera cuenta por sí mismo.

Eren sonrió nuevamente, tan feliz como siempre que dormían en la misma cama, y al final Rivaille tuvo que reprimirse para no morderle los labios.

—Pero supongo que ya te daré una buena tunda más tarde, ahora tengo sueño —dijo apoyando la frente en su pecho y cerrando los ojos. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que se estaba muy cómodo así, quizás debía invitarle a dormir más a menudo—. Y como vuelvas a tocarme las pelotas, vas a estar fregando el suelo durante una semana. Con la lengua.

—Sí, claro… —Eren miró a su jefe y frunció el ceño—. Rivaille… no irá en serio, ¿verdad?

Al final el chico no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en la más que probable paliza que le daría al día siguiente. Quizá no debería haber apagado la chimenea, pero ahora que abrazaba el tibio cuerpo de su superior le era imposible arrepentirse. Completamente imposible.

* * *

Si os digo la verdad, no me gusta. Es casi únicamente fanservice y sólo sirvió de distracción para mi cerebro mientras me despertaba por completo. Tardé dos horas más de lo previsto y claro, pasa lo que pasa. Pero se aprende escribiendo y viendo los errores y ya sé que esto es un gran y enorme error, pero qué se le va a hacer. Seguiré con "Error" (coincidencia, sep) mañana. Ah, por cierto, creo que como han pasado dos años Rivaille habrá subido de rango, porque mola y eso, así que lo he dado el credencial de "Capitán" veremos a ver si el tiempo me dará la razón. O no, es otra opción.

Besos,

KJ*


End file.
